Cellular rubber, especially neoprene, has long been used as a body protection material. It is commonly used for wet suits where its insulating ability inhibits heat loss from a human body to surrounding cooler water. Wet suits are not intended to be waterproof but rather allow a thin layer of water to exist between the cellular rubber and the body surface, the thin layer of water being warmed by the human body. Cellular rubber, particularly neoprene, is also frequently used as an orthopedic brace material useful for surrounding and supporting, for example, ankles, knees, wrists and other body portions requiring some support while still allowing some flexibility or movement.
While these conventional cellular rubber body protection materials function effectively as either thermal insulation or orthopedic support materials, they are notoriously uncomfortable if worn for any length of time. Wet suits are difficult to put on and remove because of the high friction, sticky characteristic of the cellular rubber against the skin that resists fitting the garment into place. This same characteristic resists any movement between the cellular rubber and adjacent skin and results in discomfort during body movement. The presence of a thin layer of water between the cellular rubber and skin does little to improve the lack of movement between the cellular rubber and adjacent skin. Cellular rubber orthopedic braces suffer from the same problem. Further, perspiration is trapped between the cellular rubber and the skin, causing a sticky, clammy and itchy sensation that adds to the feeling of discomfort. Cellular rubber is also known to irritate the skin of many wearers and causes allergenic reactions in some cases.